Cleaning swabs are well known in the art. These include swabs with heads made from various materials, such as knitted polyester, nonwoven polyester, foam, foam with a cotton bud core, nylon, and synthetic fibers (polyvinylidene Difluoride). They are also made in various shapes, such as single head or dual head, tape head, rectangular head, circular head, cube head, elongated head, small head, medium, head, large head, etc. Some swab heads are premoistened with 91% isopropanol or with a reusable reservoir of 91% isopropanol. The best known swab head material is cotton. For difficult to access areas requiring cleaning, the prior art swab heads do not work very well. A micro-vacuum or a pressurized spray of liquid or gas are often used to clean hard to reach areas. The micro-vacuum is costly and noisy. The liquid (evaporating) spray is often times messy, potentially explosive, and harmful to both man and environment.